rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Scabaras' Chosen
Scabaras' Chosen is a religious order of warrior-priests who adhere to the teachings of Scabaras, particularly those of wisdom and isolation. They conduct using a strict code of honour and virtue of actions. Whilst it is thought that Scabaras is only followed by insect-like creatures, Scabaras' Chosen are exclusively humans. In contemporary Menaphite society, worship of Scabaras is deemed taboo and Scabaras is often referred to as 'evil'. Officials aware of the order consider them to be potential threats for dominance of the Kharidian Desert. Beliefs The primary philosophy of Scabaras is to reach a mental state of tranquility, typically referred to as enlightenment. This is achieved through years of meditation. Scabaras endorses isolation, as contact with others pollutes the mind from the higher power, but Scabaras' Chosen believe that their combined efforts will usher a more significant revelation. Members of Scabaras' Chosen encourage sacrifice of physical or 'lesser' pleasures in order to receive the 'higher' pleasure of enlightenment. As a result, their diet consists of very little and social activities are mostly discouraged. The majority of Scabaras' Chosen in dedication to their lifestyle forsake romantic relationships unless the need for breeding arises; the act of reproduction is deemed a 'necessary evil'. The revered and senior members of Scabaras' Chosen claim that their rewards are visions. In entering a trance state, they become mystics and speak of meaningful visions that apparently reveal the future. This is taken for fact in Scabaras' Chosen, even if external critics would argue that these are nonsensical, vague prophecies. If given the choice, Scabaras' Chosen would not be violent as it distracts them from their purpose, but the discriminatory label applied to their beliefs mean that they are the subject of consistent conflict - hence their status as partial combatants. Hierarchy The ranking system is based on the the individual's 'clairvoyance'; that being their ability to make predictions or think clearly and act in a noble, ethical conduct. * The Prophet * Visionary * Augur * Occultist * Acolyte Notable Members * The Peregrine - the eldest, and currently longest serving Prophet, member of Scabaras' Chosen. * Semeion - a visionary, known to be 'right hand' man to the Peregrine. * Canaan - a visionary with notable prestige; claims to have foreseen Guthix's death, the Battle of Lumbridge, Tuska's arrival and the Dragonkin Worshipper War. * Neia - a visionary, one of few females. * Bartimaeus - an augur, known to be particularly adept at combat. * Ruamah - an augur, one of few females; claimed to have foreseen the druidic genocide by the Vekon. * Temar - potentially the founder in the mid Fourth Age; earliest recorded Prophet. * Urie - despite a recent addition, already holds rank for his insight of the workings of outside world. Trivia * Semeion is a philosophical term related to the work of signs. * Many names of the notable members are drawn from the Old Testament. This is due to the spiritual nature of the group. Category:Kharidian Category:Organization Category:Menaphite Category:Religion Category:Warpriest